


Summer Burden

by ufp13



Series: Married in Vegas [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a downside to the upside of summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.

He used to hate summer. Not only were the temperatures even higher, draining one’s energy reserves, the death rate went up too; and more dead meant more work on less energy. Now that he had left the job, he looked at the season from a different perspective. While the temperatures still drained his energy, he could now lean back and enjoy the view that the summer brought as well. Not that the view wasn’t enjoyable in winter – covering herself from head to toe, closing every button, the entire zipper of a shirt apparently wasn’t something she had ever learned.

When she had first started to work with him, the bosses had discussed telling her off, ordering her to dress differently. However, that discussion soon came to an end when they noticed that she could pull it off without coming across as cheap or inappropriate, that it actually helped getting the job done at times to simply have her around. 

Not having to keep the feelings of the bosses, of relatives of recently deceased in mind, she covered up even less these days in summer. He loved it as it gave him the opportunity to caress a lot of her skin whenever he wanted throughout the day – mostly with his eyes, but the occasional touch in passing was possible, too. 

Of course, there was a downside to this, though. Others appreciated the view as much as he did, devoured her with their eyes, ripped the last pieces of fabric from her body with their glances, fucked her on or against the next best surface in their minds. He didn’t like it, didn’t like it at all. Yes, she looked positively edible in those short summer dresses of hers, but the curves in them were his to touch, to kiss, to stroke, to possess. He disliked people for having carnal thoughts about his woman, disliked the possessiveness it brought out in him. Never had he thought himself capable of such caveman-like behaviour, never before had he acted like this. Never before had he dated a woman who so many others desired – if only for a night. Never before had he been married. 

At times, he would swear she could read his thoughts as clearly as if he had a scrolling ticker on his forehead. In the beginning, it had made him uncomfortable. He felt guilty for feeling the way he did – macho, he wasn’t one. When it became apparent that she didn’t mind, seemed to be amused by it rather than disgusted, he relaxed a bit.

He relaxed even more whenever she would wrap her arms around him, entwine her fingers with his or take his lips with hers in a kiss – chased or long and hard. Another thing he hadn’t used to associate with himself – PDA. But with her, he tried everything to keep the feeling of jealousy at bay. Often, she would laugh at him, tell him to calm down, to just let it stroke his ego, remind him that he was the one to take her home. It didn’t always work, at least not for long; especially not in summer when others tried to brush against her supposedly accidentally.

No, coming to think of it, he might prefer winter after all.

= End =


End file.
